1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for email administration for rendering email on a digital audio player.
2. Description of Related Art
Many conventional digital audio players include display screens for displaying metadata associated with the media files supported by the digital audio players. Such digital audio players are often lightweight and portable making the digital audio players user friendly. Despite the fact that the digital audio players are lightweight, portable, and include display screens, such digital media players do not support providing conventional email because the digital audio players only support playing media files. There is therefore an ongoing need for email administration for rendering email on a digital audio player.